Sorta Cinderella
by 36sakuya76
Summary: At D Gray Man Academy the class decides to do a play as a last performance for the festival that the school is holding. The play that they're doing is Cinderella! Sounds fun right? Not if some of the star parts are the ones that don't want to do it.
1. Let's Do A Play!

Sorta Cinderella

Chapter 1

Let's Do A Play!

The D Gray Man Academy students were sitting in class in comfort when their teacher Lee-sensei walked into the room with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning class! Today we are going to have a special treat today!" Most of the students were in awe about what the treat was. Lee-sensei continued.

"The principle of our school has asked us if our class could perform a play as the last piece of entertainment for the school festival that will be occurring in about a week."

Lavi raised his hand but didn't even stop to wait for Komui to call on him. "Sensei, what kind of play are we doing?"

Komui smiled cheerfully, "Now that you asked, I will tell you. The title of the play will be . . . CINDERELLA!" All of the girls cheered while some of the boys moaned.

"Whaaaaaat? You're kidding right?" whined Allen. "Cinderella? Seriously?"

"What's wrong Allen?" asked Lenalee. "It might be fun."

Tyki leaned back in his seat. "No it won't. It'll be a huge disaster."

Komui clapped his hands. "Alright now let's focus; first we're going to decide who is going to do the cast. And then we'll worry about rehearsing later. Now everyone grab a piece of paper and I'll write the parts upon the board and all you have to do is write who you think will be the best person to play this part. You can even suggest yourselves."

He went to the board and wrote the parts: Cinderella, Prince Charming, Fairy Godmother, Stepmother, Stepsister, King (father of Prince Charming), and Narrator. After everyone put down names, Komui collected the papers counted the votes and wrote the results on the board. Everyone waited anxiously for the names as Komui slowly placed them on the board. When he was done he paused and then turned to the class.

"Well, here are the results."

The results on the board were;

Cinderella – Lulubell Camelot

Prince Charming – Yu Kanda

Fairy Godmother – Allen Walker

Stepmother – Road Camelot

Stepsister – Miranda Lotto

King – Tyki Mikk

Narrator – Lavi Bookman

Everyone starred at the results in silence. It wasn't long before several students began to make outbursts.

"What the hell? Why do I have to be in this stupid play?" yelled Kanda. "I don't wanna do Prince Charming! You can find somebody else!"

"At least YOU get a guy's part!" moaned Allen. "I have to get the _Fairy Godmother_."

"Hmph! That's the last thing we should worry about!" screeched Komui. "What _I_ want to know is why _my_ sweet Lenalee is NOT UP THERE!"

Lenalee raised her voice. "Don't worry about it Komui! It'll be fine! It doesn't matter to me at all!"

Komui protested. "B-b-but Lenalee . . ."

As Komui and Lenalee argued back and forth, Lulubell looked at the names is silence. She sighed and then said. "Hmm . . . it seems that playing Cinderella will be quite a challenge for me. I will do my best. But I have to wonder about the dress I'm going to wear."

The principle (a.k.a. Millennium Earl) walked in and stood in front of the classroom and raised his hand in order to silence the class. As the students began to quiet down, Komui turned to the principle. "Mr. Earl? What can I do for you?"

The Earl placed his hands behind his back. "Well for the last performance of the festival I want it to be a performance that no one will forget. So I hired some of the best costume designers and they all agreed to make the costumes for the starring parts. Once the starring parts are covered, I'll arrange for the other pedestrian parts to have their outfits made. Now Tyki-pon, you will go first, I will have you given a costume that is suited for nothing but the best looking Prince. You will the shining star of the play."

Tyki raised his hand. "Um . . . Principal sir? I'm not Prince Charming. The Prince himself is sitting right behind me." He pointed to Kanda who was sulking in the back behind him.

The principle starred at the sulking Japanese man then sighed. "Well I suppose I could get him a good outfit too I suppose. (Sigh) What a waste."

Kanda twitched and gritted his teeth in annoyance. A couple of designers walked into the classroom and examined the students closely. A tall man with blond hair, green eyes, slightly tanned skin, and glasses walked to the front of the classroom. "Alright students my name is Chance and we are going to take your measurements for the costumes that you will be using."

As the designer kept talking, Kanda grunted and wanted to hit his head against the wall. Great . . . not only did he had to do the play but he also had to wear a ridiculous costume. This stupid thing was already heading towards hell.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Well I got this idea from reading Fruits Basket and I read the play that they performed and I thought it was so hilarious that I wanted to to the same thing but D Gray-Man style. When they actually perform there might be a few lines from Fruits Basket but I'll try not to copy them. Let me know what you think! :D<p> 


	2. Taking Measurements

Sorta Cinderella

Chapter 2

Taking Measurements

Not long after Komui announced that they were going to do a play each student voted to determine which person was going to play what part. After the results were on the board the Principle came in to get the starring characters ready for their costumes. After that a couple of designers walked into the classroom and examined the students closely. A tall man with blond hair, green eyes, slightly tanned skin, and glasses walked to the front of the classroom. "Alright students my name is Chance and we are going to take your measurements and you are going to follow me into the fabric room where we will design the costume and the fabric to use."

The other designers went into the hallway and went into the spare classroom in order to take the measurements of the students. Chance watched the other designers get ready and turned back to the classroom. "Now students I want all the starring characters to follow me into the other classroom so the designers can take your measurements."

Lulubell, Tyki, Road, Kanda, Allen, Lavi, and Miranda followed Chance into the empty classroom. The classroom had several curtains that divided the classroom into four different rooms for the students to get their measurements. As soon as they were about to separate the students Lenalee walked into the room with her face flushed and Komui right behind her with his hand on her shoulder.

Chance looked at Lenalee. "And who is this?"

Komui smiled triumphantly, "This is my sweet Lenalee and the Principle allowed me to give her the part of the Queen. (Mother of Prince Charming) I'm here for her to get her measurements. "

Tyki looked at her teasingly. "Really?"

Komui instantly moved Lenalee behind him. "NOW DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY SWEET LENALEE! DO YOU HEAR ME MIKK?"

Tyki sighed and shook his head, "Now that will be kind of difficult since the role she's gonna play _is_ my wife. If you didn't want her to be touched then you should've just had her as a pedestrian."

Komui yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! I will not have my darling Lenalee as a mere PEDESTRIAN! No! Absolutely not!"

Chance turned to Komui in annoyance. "Teacher? Don't you have a class to teach? Because you're disrupting my employee's work. Now if you don't mind would you please leave?"

Komui paused and stuttered. "B-bbbut-"

"Now!"

Komui reluctantly left the classroom. Chance sighed as he went back to his paperwork on his clipboard. "I swear some people . . . Ok we're going to start with four people at a time and since there are eight of you half of you will wait while the other half will get your measurements. Now when your measurements are done. Your designer will show you which outfits that you can choose for your part. Now for some of you, you will get more than one costume, like Cinderella. If it doesn't matter to you just pick the colors for the costume. Each designer will have a board with a set of different pairs of colors. You can choose whichever one you want. Now . . ." He looked at his list of students. "The ones who will go first are the students that are playing Cinderella, Prince Charming, Fairy Godmother and Stepmother."

Lulubell, Kanda, Allen, and Road each went behind a curtain and had their measurements taken. While the others were waiting Lavi turned to Lenalee whose face was still flushed from the commotion that Komui had made.

"So . . . how exactly did you get a part?"

Lenalee sighed, "Big brother made a big fuss to the Principle that I wasn't one of the main characters for the play so he begged for me to get a part. The Principle decided that I could do the mother of Prince Charming so Tyki could have a female part to match his part."

Lavi nodded. "Hmm . . . ok."

* * *

><p>Behind the curtain Lulubell was examining the dresses that the designer had designed. They were all very pretty but none of them had any exposure of the back or the shoulders. Lulubell liked dresses that portrayed the word <em>sexy<em>. Although the dresses were beautiful, they weren't much her style. She turned to the designer. "All these are very lovely but I would like something more revealing, more exposure, more sexy."

The designer grinned and agreed. "Hmm . . . yes, you're right. What you need is a little bit of this, and a little bit of that." She pulled out a pencil and started drawing out the dress that Lulubell had in mind. When she was finished Lulubell smiled. "Now _that's_ what I call a dress."

The designer pulled out the board and showed her the colors. "Now what color would you like for your dress?"

Lulubell didn't even bother turning to look at the colors. She continued to examine her dress. "Make mine pure red."

The designer had a glint in her eyes. "Red . . . I like the sound of that. Ooh, we could also do a little bit of black lining with it too."

Lulubell left and smiled. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kanda was busy sulking while the designer tried everything to pick out an outfit for him. "Um sir, if you would like I could help you pick out the costume you want."<p>

Kanda tsked and turned the other way with his arms crossed. The designer sighed, he had worked with jerks before but this guy was the biggest jerk of them all. How the teachers put up with him he didn't know. "Um how about I find a suitable costume for you and you pick the color?"

Kanda pulled back the curtain and mumbled. "Dark blue is fine."

When he left the designer looked at the different shades of blue and then he looked back at the outfit that he had picked for Kanda. After a few times of looking back and forth the designer nodded in agreement. "Hmm . . . that actually sounds good. I have to say; nice choice."

* * *

><p>Author's note: I know this is a short chapter and I do apologize for that. (Bows) I was thinking that I could actually have all characters choose their outfits but then I would like to get to the performance quickly but if you think otherwise let me know! :)<p>

I am also of thinking of having another story with a very complicated plot but I have no idea which anime/manga to do it with. It has to be one that has a plot that you can mess around with and it will still be interesting. But then again most are like that. T.T

Waaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Oh well, hoped you liked it!

R&R!


	3. Rehearsal

Sorta Cinderella

Chapter 3

Rehearsal

It's been several days since the students had their costumes picked out and all the classes were helping out in setting up stands and different booths for the festival coming in a few weeks. While Class 3-C helped out with a few things they mostly focused on the rehearsing of the play. After lunch the class took the rest of the day to rehearse their play. As students were passing by class 3-C they would often hear very loud voices coming from the room.

"Hey Cinderella, sweep the floors! Feed the horses! Don't forget to polish the silver as well!"

"Yes Mother."

"Also, the Royal Ball's tomorrow remember? Hurry up and make our dresses! And you! Stop trembling when she's working! Goodness . . . you're making me nervous. Now stand up straight!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! YES MOTHER. I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Lulubell sighed, "It's alright for you to be nervous. After all I'm nervous too. I honestly don't know how these dresses will turn out."

Road put her hands on her hips and whined. "Eh? I thought you knew how to do these things?"

Lulubell shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't."

Road laughed and twirled around in a circle. "That's okay. We can forget the ball and go play instead!"

"Ah, that sounds like a wonderful idea."

Miranda stuttered "W-w-well, I-I don't know."

"Aww, c'mon it'll be fun!"

"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! CUT! CUT! CUT!"

All three girls, including the students who were watching, looked over at Editor T who had the whole script rolled up in his hand. He was banging his desk while he was shrieking.

"No! You ladies are not supposed to get along! Argh! The Stepmother and Stepsister are supposed to give orders to Cinderella! Not play around! Miranda, show us the true nature of cruel sisterhood. I know you can do it. Now, from the beginning!"

While Editor T was busy with the girls Lavi and Kanda were laying back watching the rehearsal take place.

Lavi smirked as he nudged Kanda. "Hey Yu, what are you going to do about you and Lulubell?"

Kanda turned to Lavi in disbelief. "What?"

"I mean you are Prince Charming after all so . . . how are you gonna get along with your princess?"

Kanda twitched. "What the hell? Why do I have to get along with her? I mean come on! What is a person like her doing playing the part Cinderella?"

Lulubell overheard the conversation and turned to Kanda. "Please treat me gently with care your Excellency."

The boys shuddered at Lulubell's smirk and evil grin. They all thought; _**'That's a dark Cinderella. She's evil.'**_

Editor T tapped the rolled up script on his desk. "Ahem."

The boys turned and looked at Editor T who was twitching with the lack of attention that the boys were giving him.

Lenalee, Allen, and Tyki walked into the classroom and looked at the chaos that was taking place. Two boys shivering and giving the star actress herself evil looks, the script writer tapping the rolled up script on his desk and muttering to himself and the other two stars on the floor with one crying the other patting her back.

Lenalee approached Editor T and looked around the classroom. "What's going on?"

Before Editor T could reply Kanda tsked and left the classroom. Allen walked over to Miranda and asked. "What's the matter Miranda?"

Miranda stuttered as she replied. "W-w-well, i-i-it's just that I just can't seem to get the part right. I always keep messing up. I'M SO SORRY!"

Road shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it. Her part is just too difficult for her to play."

Allen sighed and patted Miranda's head. "Just do your best. You'll be fine."

Editor T twichted and immediately stood up. He began to tear up the script as he yelled. "FINE! I'LL REWRITE THE SCRIPT! If the story fails with the miscast, then I'll make the story fit the cast!"

As soon as he ripped the script he clenched his fists. "Alright then, I'm feeling the fire now! Someone go get me my pen!"

Lenalee tapped Editor T's shoulder. "Um if you could, would it be alright for you to change Prince Charming's part a little bit? If you could change Kanda's part as Prince Charming then maybe he could rehearse with us."

Editor T nodded "Hmm . . . Good idea."

Allen looked around the room. "Huh? Isn't Kanda going to rehearse?"

Lavi shrugged. "Nah, he ditched."

Tyki smirked. "Heh, I wanna see that punk perform."

Everyone nodded. "It sure to be hilarious."

Lenalee blinked. "Um, don't you guys think maybe that's the reason he won't rehearse with us?"

Komui entered the room. "Alright students, that's enough. It's time to clean up and go home. We'll rehearse some more tomorrow."

After the students all cleaned up and headed home. While Kanda was heading towards the bus station, he heard an annoying voice call out to him.

"Yu!"

He reluctantly turned around to find Lavi running after him. As soon as Lavi caught up with him he panted and shoved a stapled packet of papers in his hand. Kanda looked at the papers curiously when Lavi spoke out. "That's the rewritten script for the play. Lenalee thought that you might need help so all the parts were changed a little bit." Lavi then took off in the opposite direction.

"See ya tomorrow Yu!"

Kanda looked at the script. As he read and walked he couldn't help but smirk. _**'Lenalee, you're too soft. Thanks for worrying but I'll be fine.'**_

He placed the packet in his backpack and headed home.


	4. The Festival

Author's note: I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school and I was devoting much of my time to homework. Well here it is and I promise that I will have the other chapter updated as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Sorta Cinderella<p>

Chapter 4

The Festival

The day of the festival had come and everyone was really excited to participate and have fun. As the whole school sat down in front of the stage the principal went up to the stage and he took the microphone and prepared to open the festival.

"Good morning students of D Gray Man Academy. I would like to welcome you to this special day of celebrating the 85th anniversary of the opening of this school and we would like for all students to enjoy themselves and have fun for this pleasant day."

He walked over to the gates of the school and cut the black ribbon that was tied up between the doors that blocked the entrance. As soon as both ends of the ribbons fell to the ground the students immediately began to flood the school grounds and wander over to all the booths and stands that had been presented with food and other gifts for students to buy and keep as souvenirs. Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi were walking around the school grounds and looking for several activities that they could try out together.

Allen pointed to the stand with mitarashi dango. "Hey lets start there."

When they walked up to the stand the man looked over at the three students and smiled. "Well what can I do for you?"

Allen's eyes began to pop out and drool began to fall out of his mouth and down his chin. "I would like 24 orders of dango please."

The man paused, "Um sir? I'm afraid I don't have enough to give you all 24 orders. I can only give you so much since I have other students to feed."

Lenalee walked up to the man. "We'll take six orders of dango please."

The man grabbed a few boxes and carefully placed dango in each box. When he was finished he gave the six boxes of dango to Lenalee. "There ya go little lady."

Lenalee smiled and took the boxes from the man. "Thank you."

She gave four boxes to Allen, one to Lavi, and the other one for herself. As they walked around the school grounds they saw many stands that were very entertaining for the students. One stand was a seafood stand that had a grill that allowed students to grill fish, crab, lobster, shrimp, and other seafood that students loved to eat. There was a popcorn stand, a cotton candy stand, an ice cream stand, and several other stands with foods like; hot dogs, hamburgers, pizza, nachos, and doughnuts. There was a Wheel of Fortune that had students spin the wheel and win prizes. There was also Whack a Mole student style, students would have their heads come out of the hole while other students would whack as many students as they could. There was also a fishing stands where there would be plastic fish with numbers on them and whatever number a student received they get the prize that goes to that particular number.

Lavi looked over to one stand and smirked. "Hey Allen let's try that stand over there."

Allen looked over to Lavi with a mouthful of dango. "Huh?"

Lavi walked over to the stand that had a huge tub of water that was underneath a plank and a target that was just a couple of feet above the plank. Lavi pointed to the plank. "Allen come sit on this."

Allen finished chewing his dango and swallowed. "Ok, just give me a second."

Allen lifted himself onto the plank and continued eating his dango. Lavi grabbed a couple of bean bags and turned to face Allen. As he was getting ready to throw a bean bag at the target Lenalee, followed by Miranda and Road, came over to the stand holding masks. As soon as she saw Lavi throwing the bag she called out to Allen. "Allen watch out!"

Before Allen could respond the bean bag that Lavi threw hit the target and Allen fell into the water with a huge SPLASH. Lavi fell to his knees laughing while all three girls rushed over to the tub only to find Allen crawling out of the tub coughing and spitting out water.

Road grabbed a towel from the stand and covered Allen with it. "Are you alright Allen?"

Allen wiped his face into the towel. "Yes Road, I'm fine."

Lavi stumbled over to Miranda and placed his arm on her shoulder. His face was red from laughing and he couldn't keep a straight face. "So . . . heh heh . . . how is Allen? Pft!"

Lenalee turned to Lavi as she dried Allen's hair. "Lavi how could you do this?"

Lavi laughed. "Cause it was too funny."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Tyki and Kanda were just walking around looking lazily at the different stands that were flooding with students. There were even two kissing booths, one for boys and one for girls. As they walked by the booth for boys Tyki nudged Kanda and pointed to the kissing booth.<p>

"Hey Kanda you should go over and line up in that kissing booth."

Kanda turned his face away from Tyki. "Tsk. Why should I?"

Tyki turned over to the booth and raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean 'why'? The girl looks cute."

Kanda looked over at the girl. She was pale that had black hair and blue eyes. Her lips were a light shade of red. Kanda immediately shook his head and turned away. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as he realized the influence that Tyki was giving him.

Apparently Tyki noticed this and patted Kanda's head. "Hmm . . . are you starting to take an interest in her?"

Kanda slapped Tyki's hands away and spat. "NO! I am not! Get your hands away from me! Wait, why am I even here with you?"

"How nice, a father and a son getting along just before the performance."

Both boys turned to find Lulubell, Krory, and Marie walking towards them. Lulubell stopped and placed her right hand on her chest. "Your Majesty. I'm hurt that you would devote your attention to your father and not me your future princess."

Kanda glared at Lulubell but before he could say anything Marie interrupted. "It's time for us to get ready for the play."

An announcement came through the intercoms, _'Attention students, the participants in the play need to head over to the stage and set up at this time please. Thank you.'_

Tyki smirked and put his hands in his pockets. "I guess it's time for us to perform."

They then headed over to the stage to get ready for their performance.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hopefully I get the next chapter updated and I apologize for the lack of stands that I had placed in this chapter. If you are disappointed let me know and if you could just tell me what other stands I could add. I will add more if anybody else have any suggestions.<p>

Thank you and please R & R!


	5. Beginning of the Performance

Sorta Cinderella

Chapter 5

Performance and Entertainment

All the students of D Gray Man Academy were heading towards the auditorium to watch the play _'Cinderella'_ that was meant for the finale for the festival. As many students were taking their seats Editor T looked out at the audience through the curtains. He eagerly turned to the rest of the class who was getting the stage ready to start the performance.

"Alright everyone, let's hurry it up now! There's a lot of people out there to watch you so remember what you rehearsed and let's make this a performance they will never forget!"

Kanda was slipping into his prince uniform as Lavi was adjusting his cravat to get ready to narrate. As the audience got settled in they looked at the title that was painted all over the curtains _'Sorta Cinderella'_. Many of the students turned to each other in confusion as they asked each other. _**'Is that really the title?'**_

The curtains opened and students began to quiet down and clap as the play began. The stage was dark and nothing was visible except for Lavi who was standing on the left side of the stage in the spotlight. He was wearing a black suit with white lining at the end of the sleeves and white gloves. As he got ready to begin many fan girls got up out of their seats and began to shout and take pictures of Lavi in his new costume. He smirked and waved at the girls but received an angry grunt form Editor T that lurked behind the curtain. Lavi turned to face the audience and began.

"Once upon a time there lived a beautiful young girl named Cinderella. Due to various circumstances, she was regularly tormented by her stepmother and stepsister. But since her heart was also beautiful, she lived nobly and humbly."

On the stage the spotlight hit Miranda and Road who were dressed in simple gowns with Road wearing a dress with laces tucked around the inside of the sleeves and a white lace that was sown to the top of the dress that went from the front of her chest, around her shoulder, and all around her back. She also wore a small pearl necklace with a violet diamond in the center. Her hair was pinned back as she had jeweled hair clips in her hair. Miranda was wearing a bodice with lace sleeves and a simple skirt that went down to her ankles. Her hair is down with a few strands of hair tied to the back. (If you need a visual use Fruits Basket Vol. 15, Ch. 88)

As they walk on the stage Road called out, "Cinderella! Where are you Cinderella?"

Sheril was sitting with the audience recording the play. "Sigh. There is my beautiful Road."

"Have you finished our dresses Cinderella? The royal ball is being held at the palace tonight!"

The spotlight then hit Lulubell who was sitting on the ground wearing a maid's outfit that was navy blue with a white frilly apron that stopped just below her knees. Many of the men whistled and blushed in excitement as the girls shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Road and Miranda walked up to Lulubell with the poor-made dresses displayed right behind her. Road looked at the dresses and whined.

"Eh? These are our dresses? I have to say that you suck at making dresses."

Lulubell placed a hand on her cheek and sighed. "I am sorry Stepmother. I didn't mean to upset you." Tears started to come out of her eyes as she continued. "I used the b-best of my ability b-but I see it's not enough. I-I'm so s-sorry." Lulubell cried as Road put her arms around Lulubell. The audience looked at the stage in shock when they say the two girls hugging. _**'Those two aren't supposed to get along well.' **_

Lavi continued on with the narration. "A ball was to be held at the palace that night. Rumor had it that Prince Charming was using the ball to find a ball. The Stepmother was eager to marry her daughter into the family, in the high hopes of attaining a life of ease and comfort."

Taking that as their cue Miranda was fiddling with her hands when she spoke up. "U-Um mother, what . . . what about the ball at the palace tonight?"

Road looked up in shock. "Oh yeah!" She grabbed Miranda's hand and bolted out the door. "Cinderella! Make sure you do a better job on those dresses while my daughter and I go out shopping and get ready for the ball! If you don't you won't get any candy from me!"

As Road dragged Miranda out Lulubell clenched her fist and spoke in an intimidating tone. "So it seems as though this prince would rather dance with my sister than with me. I won't forgive this little prince. Sigh, perhaps I should drink some tea and calm down."

Lavi continued with his narration. "When all hope seemed lost a surprise visitor came to give Cinderella her fairytale come true."

On stage Allen came into view with a white robe and hat as the Fairy Godmother. (See Fruits Basket Vol. 15, Ch. 88 for a visual) When he walked on stage many girls squealed and took pictures of Allen. Allen had to stop and blink a few times because of the blindness that the cameras caused him.

"Hello there Cinderella. I'm . . . err (blinking) your Fairy Godmother."

Lulubell just frowned "If you don't mind me saying, that was a lousy introduction."

Allen rubbed his eyes and smiled. "Allow me a moment of sorry; I am your Fairy Godmother. Your will has brought me over to you to grant your desire. Now I will ask you, what is your wish?"

"Burn down the palace."

"I'm afraid that's a crime. Please ask for something else."

Lulubell paused for a moment. "I wish for riches beyond my wonders and a ma-"

Before she was about answer Road and Miranda returned on the stage.

Road asked, "Cinderella, are those dresses ready?" A spotlight on the stage revealed two beautifully made gowns that were ready for the ball.

Miranda and Road looked in amazement as they inspected the gowns from head to toe. "They're done already? How?"

Lulubell paused and shrugged "I guess but ho-?"

Miranda grabbed Lulubell's hands. "Oh Cinderella these are beautifully made dresses!"

Lulubell smiled. "I'm glad to see you like my work."

The audience looked in shock. _**'Wow, that Cinderella is a liar.'**_

Road took the dresses and dragged Miranda off the stage. "We will now go to the ball 'kay?"

Miranda stuttered, "W-What about C-Cinderella?"

"She can watch the house and eat some of my candy!"

They left and Lulubell turned to the other side and said. "Good work Fairy Godmother."

A light shone on Allen. "I wouldn't dare mention it. So I will ask one more time, what is it you desire?"

"Some ric-"

Allen interrupted her and lifted his wand in the air. "You shall go to the ball in a pumpkin carriage with strong stallions. You shall also be dressed in a fine gown with glass slippers. But remember the spell will only work until midnight."

As the stage grew dark and the curtains closed, Lavi continued. "So Cinderella and her Fairy Godmother got her ready for the ball, where the royal prince would be there to choose a bride."

He went backstage as a speaker went on. _"Now we will have a ten minute half time break for the audience to use the restroom and for the performers to reset the stage."_


	6. Grand Finale

Sorta Cinderella

Chapter 5

The Grand Finale

As soon as the curtains opened again the scene showed a ball room with guests chatting and a few couples dancing in the center of the room. A spotlight appeared with Lavi in his costume, he spoke into the microphone.

"And so, largely decided by the Fairy Godmother, Cinderella found her chance to go to the Royal Ball. At the Royal Palace the young prince held a ball where he would choose his bride. There were ladies from all over the town and from several different parts of the country. While the prince was not convinced with having to pick a bride his parents, the Royal King and Queen, were anxious to get him married with a bride from another place which would be a great alliance for the kingdom. Though the ball was already underway the Prince himself was the least-pleasant guest."

On the left side of the stage was Kanda dressed in black pants, blue vest, brown boots, and a black cape. As he sat down on the floor, sulking, the Royal king himself approached the young prince. Quite a few fan girls stood up in the seats and started squealing and screaming for the two good-looking boys on stage. After the teachers calmed the girls down the play continued. The king was dressed in violet pants with a white coat that had gold buttons running down the center of the vest with a dark violet cape that was hanging on his left shoulder.

"What are you sulking around for? We threw this big party for you. There are plenty of ladies here, now go pick one and dance."

The prince ignored his father and continued the sulking. The king scoffed and mumbled. "No wonder you're a virgin. You know the way you avoid women I'm starting to wonder if you're gay."

Kanda twitched "What the hell? I'm not gay!"

Tyki raised his hands and backed up just a little bit. "Now now don't be like that _son_. That's no way to talk to your father. I'm just trying to do what's best for you. I mean after all you are going to be the next king and me and your mother want you to have a lovely wife right next to you to raise your kids. Your mother and I want grandkids. Isn't that right darling?"

"That's right."

Tyki looked over to the queen herself who was making her way in their direction. As she walked on the stage a couple of fan boys were whistling yelling at the young queen. Komui was fidgeting in his seat as he noticed the male students checking out his sister. Lenalee was dressed in a green gown that had pearls laced around the waist and she had a necklace with a huge diamond in the center. She smiled as she stood next to Tyki.

Kanda stood up and glared at the royal couple. "If you guys want a bride so badly why don't the two of you find a bride and marry the girl yourself."

Tyki smiled and placed his arm around Lenalee's waist and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "But I've already got your mother. Right sweetheart?"

Kanda looked like as if he was about to gag. Komui twitched, _**'How dare he put his hands all over my sweet Lenalee.'**_

Lenalee shifted uncomfortably in Tyki's hold. "Y-yes well . . . Kanda dear, please . . . do pick a lady to be your bride. We want you to settle down and start a family; after all you're going to be king soon."

As if on cue ladies at the ball began to approach Kanda for an opportunity to dance.

"Excuse me Your Highness, would you care to dance with me?"

"No thank you!"

"Your Majesty, I would be honored if you danced with me."

"Forget it!"

"Would you kindly da-?"

"NO!"

"Me? Ignore her!"

"Um wou-?"

"I said I'm not dancing dammit!"

Lavi appeared and continued his narration. "While the cheer of his guests filled the palace dance hall, Prince Charming fell deeper into despair. Watching for an opportunity, Cinderella arrived."

On the stage Lulubell entered the ball room wearing a thin red dress that was strapless and exposed most of her back and chest. The whole audience blushed and the boys whistled and clapped quietly as they stared in awe at her beauty. Tyki looked over in her direction.

"Hey check out that hot stuff. Ask her to dance." He quickly looked at Lenalee and recovered. "Not to say that you're not lovely my dear, you are quite hot as well."

He leaned in and kissed Lenalee on the cheek as he gave her a small tap on the butt. As Lenalee turned pink and wiggled her way out of Tyki's arm. Komui leaped off his seat and yelled. "YOU DIRTY . . . YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY LENALEE!"

The performers and the audience looked at Komui in silence and shock. A couple of security guards headed towards Komui's direction and took him outside with him yelling.

"NOOOOO! I WON'T HAVE THAT PERVERT BE THE COUNTERPART OF MY SWEET INNOCENT SISTER! LET GO OF ME!"

The spotlight hit Lavi and he continued with his narration. "After falling instantly in love with Cinderella's beauty, Prince Charming asked the fair maiden to dance."

Kanda turned his head towards Lavi completely horrified. "No way!"

Lavi just continued calmly. "Yes way, says the narrator. Now hurry up and go."

As Lavi was shooing him away Kanda grunted as he grudgingly walked towards Lulubell who was drinking and talking with other men. "Hey you!"

Lulubell turned to face Kanda. He lent his arm towards her inviting her to dance. "Get over here and dance with me!"

Lulubell just stared. "Huh?"

She turned back towards the other gentlemen and started talking. Kanda walked away towards the King and Queen and sighed a breath of relief. "She turned me down."

Lenalee huffed quietly. "Don't kill yourself to look upset."

Lavi turned to Kanda. "Try again Prince Charming."

Kanda shuddered "No way! You don't what the hell I'm going through so don't order me around."

Tyki rolled his eyes and yelled at Kanda. "Just shove it and go ya big baby!"

The whole audience was just staring with amusement. _**'Good luck Prince.'**_

The narrator kept pushing Kanda. "He composed himself and went to talk with Cinderella. Didn't he, Prince Charming?"

Kanda sighed. "It's not like I have much of a choice."

He walked back over to Lulubell who was looking at the gold vases that were displayed all over the ball room.

"Hey you."

Lulubell kept looking at the vases. "I'm very busy right now. What do you want?"

"Do you . . . want . . . to talk?"

She took a sip from her drink. "Talk? Very well." She turned to him, grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest. As she stood close to him Kanda began to sweat and feel uneasy. "Your presence here makes my heart stop. Your aura is so warming that I want you to pay attention to me and me alone. I want to plunge you into the depths of my very being."

Kanda turned away from her with a horrified look on his face. "I'm begging you, please choose an easier topic to discuss on."

Lulubell leaned in slightly closer. "Why? Am I making you nervous?"

The clock struck midnight and Lulubell looked up in annoyance. "Oh dear, I must be going."

Kanda clenched his fist. _**'Yes.'**_

Lulubell slipped off her garter (the little band that is on women's thighs) and placed it in his hand. As she left she turned one last time to look at him. "That is a reminder of me that is 1000 times better than a shoe."

Kanda looked at the garter and then at Lulubell uncertainly. "Right, no offense but you are a very weird chick."

"Cinderella, whose spell was limited to the strike of midnight, left Prince Charming with her heart torn in two."

Lulubell sighed, "I didn't get to kill him."

'_**That wasn't in the script.'**_ Lavi paused. "She left a single glass slipper, uh . . . I mean garter in her delicate wake."

Tyki took the garter from Kanda and looked at him. "What are you waiting for? Use this to go find her."

Kanda shrugged. "I don't want to."

Lenalee grew angry and slapped him across the face real hard. Everyone gasped and stared in silence as she yelled. "This is a gift! For a woman to leave you something to remember her by is a way that she shows her affection. She is saying _'I care about you.'_ So stop your sulking and go look for the woman you love!"

Tyki and the audience stared at Lenalee in amazement. _**'You tell him.'**_

Lavi looked amused. "Even though the Queen herself was a bit angry and determined to marry off her son, the Prince took the advice into account. He finally realized his true, deepest feelings._ 'I wish I could see her'_ he thought sadly."

Kanda looked over to Lavi and yelled. "I DO NOT!"

"He tried to fit the garter on every girl in town deciding that the one who fit the garter was his beloved Cinderella. He at last came to the home of Cinderella and her family."

On the stage it showed Cinderella's house with the servant about to give the garter to Miranda. But Miranda shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't wear garters."

The servant who was holding the garter turned to Road. "Are there any other women in this house?"

Road just smiled and licked her lollipop. "Well there is Cinderella. She's upsta-"

Kanda twitched and covered Road's mouth with his hand. "Quiet! That was unnecessary information! I don't care about that bitch."

Sheril was about to stand up and yell when Davit and Jasdero covered his mouth and had him sit down quietly to keep him from getting kicked out.

"Please stop all this nonsense." On this stage Lulubell appeared and pulled Road away from Kanda's grip. "I won't forgive anyone who harms mother or choses my sister instead of me to the Royal Ball."

Kanda just stared dumbfounded. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't ask for anyone special. My parents sent out those invitations, I had nothing to do with it."

Lulubell didn't seem pleased with his answer. Her jaw tightened as she realized her mistake for thinking of killing the prince. She walked up to Kanda and held out her hand. "I believe I left you with something that belongs to me. Now give it back or I'll kill you."

The audience looked at Lulubell in horror. _**'That's one mean Cinderella.'**_

Lulubell grabbed Miranda's shoulders and held her close. "I know why you're here; you're here to ask for my sister's hand in marriage."

Kanda froze and Miranda began to fidget with her hands.

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD I MARRY HER? I mean she's . . . that's so . . . wrong."

Miranda was beginning to yell as well. "Y-you think that I-I'm happy with t-this?"

Lulubell just continued to look at Kanda. "Then be clear Prince why are you here?"

Kanda sighed in defeat. "You're the one with the ulterior motives."

Lulubell looked at Kanda for a minute and then huffed. "You are really hopeless. When you become King I fear for us all."

Before Kanda began to protest Allen appeared on stage in the spotlight. "I'm sorry to interrupt; I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation." _**'Plus we have to wrap up.'**_

Lulubell smiled at Allen while Road blushed. "Aw, my loyal servant has arrived."

Allen walked up to Cinderella. "Although I'm not you're loyal servant I realize that you marrying the prince will only result in heartbreak. So I ask you one last time . . . what do you truly desire?"

Lulubell looked at Allen for a moment and smiled. "I wish to manage a candy shop with mother and my sister to manage an antique shop with a wonderful man who will be her husband and love her forever."

Allen started at Kanda. "In that case, Prince support them with their business."

Kanda growled at Allen. "Why should I?"

Allen looked at Kanda. "Young Prince I will not ask what you wish for but I only hope that you accomplish it with your own hands."

Road clapped her hands and cried. "What wonderful judgment!"

Lavi appeared to the center of the stage. "And so Cinderella decided to live a life with no princes, no riches, and no palaces. She proved that without all those things she can still live happily ever after. The end."

The curtains closed and everyone stood up and clapped for a performance well done. As soon as everyone got out of their costumes they all went home and slept from exhaustion of what they went through in order to give a huge performance.

THE END

* * *

><p>Author's note: Well thats the end of that. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I decided to end with the play ending insteading of going into detail of what they did afterward. Hope you loved it! :)<p> 


End file.
